


If

by blind_magdalene (reinedelutin)



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/blind_magdalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet, what if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

If I could go back to that day, fix all that had broken, save my father, would I do it? After all that he had done to me, all he did in my name, in my mothers, could I forgive him so easily? Could I forget the poisoning of my blood, the seclusion my whole life, the lack of childhood?

I of course wish he didn't die, but I wouldn't know if I would want to go back to his clutches, letting him slowly kill me with good intentions, with what mom would've wanted.

Would any of this have happened if my mother never died?


End file.
